Green Goblin (Raimiverse)
Dr. Norman Osborn is a brilliant but amoral scientist and businessman/industrialist who is known for his contributions to nanotechnology. As in the comics, he has a distant relationship with his son, Harry , who resents his father's apparent favoritism toward his friend Peter Parker. Norman takes an immediate liking to Peter when he is informed that Parker can understand his work, and later admires Parker's desire to make his own way in the world, rather than accepting Osborn's help. He is the head of OsCorp, a company contracted by the United States military to create a new supersoldier. Osborn's colleague, Dr. Mendel Stromm, feels it important to reveal to the military official overseeing the project that some of the test subjects have gone insane. Hearing this, Osborn is threatened with a tight deadline. Needing to prove his formula can succeed, Osborn experiments on himself and becomes the Green Goblin after the experiment fails. The process drives him insane however, and he kills Stromm. The military decides to give the supersoldier contract to another company, Quest Aerospace, and in revenge, the Green Goblin kills several high-ranking military officers and Quest scientists who were present at the test. Although Quest Aerospace's prototype was destroyed, the company decides to expand and, in doing so, assumes control of OsCorp on the condition that Norman Osborn step down as CEO. In retaliation, the Goblin kills the board of directors during a festival in Times Square, thus removing the last threat to his takeover of OsCorp, and inadvertently almost killing Mary Jane Watson . His appearance at the festival also marks the beginning of his animosity towards Spider-Man. Instead of hating his new enemy, however, Norman views Spider-Man as the son that he always wanted, and attempts to recruit him to his side. The Goblin next leads an attack at the Daily Bugle to question J. Jonah Jameson for the identity of the photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man. Peter is at the office during the attack and soon shows up as Spider-Man. The Goblin gasses him and takes him to a rooftop, where he offers Spider-Man a partnership and belittles his choice to become a hero, warning that eventually the city will turn against him. This starts to become true when the Bugle in response to the attack prints a story claiming the Goblin and Spider-Man are allies. A few days later the Goblin baits Spider-Man into a burning building and asks him if he's decided to join him. When Spider-Man refuses, the Goblin attempts to kill him with razor bats and eventually slips away. Norman finds out Spider-Man's identity when, while visiting his son Harry (who is Peter's roommate) for Thanksgiving, he discovers that Peter has an identical wound to one he had inflicted on Spider-Man in the earlier fight. After deducing Spider-Man's identity, he decides to leave though Harry tries to stop him. Norman tells Harry to do what he wants with Mary Jane and then dump her fast, as he believes she is only interested in his money, as his own wife was. After hallucinating that his other persona informs him to attack Spider-Man's heart, he attacks and seriously injures Aunt May, then kidnaps Mary Jane and tells Spider-Man that he must choose either to save her or to save a group of children in a cable car. Both are thrown off the Queensboro Bridge, yet Spider-Man saves both the children and Mary Jane. After saving the children and Mary Jane, Spider-Man is lured into an abandoned building. Goblin then throws a pumpkin bomb and it explodes in Spider-Man's face, sending him through a brick wall. As the Goblin brutally beats Spider-Man, he tells him how he will kill Mary Jane slowly. Enraged, Spider-Man attacks him, and gains the upper hand. After being defeated in their final battle and with his own personality apparently resurfaced, Norman removes his Goblin helmet to reveal himself to Spider-Man, and begs the hero to forgive him and protect him from the Goblin persona. At the same time however, Norman (with the Goblin still controlling him) secretly directs his glider to impale Spider-Man from behind. Norman states he was like a father to him and begs him to be a son to him, to which Peter retorts that he had a father: his late uncle, Benjamin Parker. The Goblin responds by launching his glider equipped with a harpoon attachment. Spider-Man senses the attack with his spider-sense and dodges, and the glider kills the Green Goblin by impaling him. Realizing that he has finally lost, Norman accepts his fate succumbing to his injuries, but right after he begs Spider-Man not to tell his son about his second identity. When Spider-Man takes Norman's corpse back to his mansion, Harry sees him placing his father’s dead body on a bed. Not knowing that his father was the Green Goblin, Harry holds Spider-Man responsible for his death. At the funeral, Harry swears revenge on Spider-Man. Battle vs. Batman (Nolanverse) (by Thundrtri) Prologue Gotham City December 8th 2012 6:45 PM Bruce Wayne stares upon the lit up city of Gotham from within his tall office builing. "Mr. Wayne," his red headed assistant calls to him. "Yes?" Wayne says, turning to face her. "Mr. Osborn is on his way up," She replies gently, handing him a cream colored file with the Oscorp logo on the front. "Thankyou," Wayne says, opening the file. The elevator dings and his assistant walks over. An elderly man in his mid to late 50s steps out from the elevator. A younger man and woman at his gripping folders. The three walk out of the elevator and up to Wayne and his assistant. Wayne extends a warm hand and is met by Osborn's cold and wrinkled hand. "It's nice to finally meet you," Wayne says politely, motioning towards a long mahogany table lined with leather office chairs. "As with you, Mr. Wayne," Osborn says, sitting in one of the plush chairs. His two assistants place the files in front of him and step back. "Thankyou," Osborn says quietly as he skims through the files. Wayne sits down across from Osborn and eases into the chair. "Well Mr. Wayne-" Norman began. "Please, call me Bruce." "Of course, Bruce, if your company is willing to supply the necessary research funds, then you will receive thirty percent of all the profits from the final product," Osborn continued. "Make it forty-five and you've got yourself a deal," Bruce said, leaning back into the plush chair. "Bruce," Osborn said leaning forward, "That leaves my company with a low profit margin." "You won't make any without my funds," Bruce countered. "Can we settle on forty?" Bruce's brow knit as he spoke, "Fine, forty percent of the profits?" "Deal." END PART 1 Gotham City December 8th 2012 7:45 PM Walking out from Wayne's office building into the chilly December night, Norman Osborn steps into the open door of his company car and grabs a wine glass from the ice box and pours a glass of expensive red wine into the crystal glass. Taking a sip of the sweet liquor, Osborn sighs and looks down at the files beside him. As the car begins to move away from the towers, Osborn slides out a small drawer from beneath the leather seats. Lifting a lid on the drawer, he stares into the small box. Within it, were 4 vials of the syrum surrounded in foam inserts. Picking up one of the vials, he stares in at the green liquid and shakes it gently. "Thankyou Mr. Wayne." END PART 2 END PROLOGUE The Battle Tearing the door from the Rolls-Royce sedan, the Green Goblin strides out onto the large suspension bridge. Tossing the leather wrapped door aside, he growls in anger. The goblin rips off the trunk lid and tosses it into the hood of a tractor trailer truck. Cars honk their horns and stop before the Goblin. An annoyed driver steps out from his car and yells at the Goblin, "Hey ya big freak, move!" The Green Goblin turns and stares at the driver with his menacing yellow eyes. Stepping backwards, the driver ducks behind his car door. Pressing a button lon his wrist, the Green Goblin activates the razor bats. 6 small golden balls lift up into the air from the trunk of the Rolls-Royce. Their bladed wings deploy and fly over to the frightened driver. The bats' wings slice and shred the man's pale skin to pieces and fly back into the trunk. The Goblin raises his arms and yells out, "Does anyone else have anything to say on the subject?!" The car horns immediately stop as he does so. Returning to his task, the Goblin grabs a large metal briefaces from the trunk. Placing the case on the ground, he unfastens the metal bolts and lifts the lid off. Staring into the case, he removes its contents: 6 Pumpkin bombs. Setting the grenades at his side, he stands and reaches further into the trunk. This time, he removes a large metal board; The Goblin Glider. Unfolding the side flaps on the board, he sets it on the ground. Grabbing the pumpkin bombs, he steps onto the board. He starts the glider and once again activates the razor bats. "Kill them all he says," flying off the bridge upon his glider. The razor bats lift off once again and attack the people on the bridge. Behind the now departing Goblin, the screams of innocent civilians as the razor bats tear into their flesh. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bruce Wayne watches the news feed of the bridge attack from within his mansion. A news reporter worriedly points at a man in a green suit flying around on a metal triangle. Small razor winged balls fly around the area, blades slicing into civilians as they try to escape. A SWAT van pulls up and 5 Gotham SWAT members climb out, M4 rifles armed. Police cars surround a destroyed Rolls-Royce. "Come down or we will shoot!" a policeman with a megaphone yells. The man in the green suit looks over, giant yellow eyes glaring down at the policeman. "What? Shoot me? Oh I suppose I'd better get down then," he says sarcastically. He presses a button on his wrist, suddenly, the razor winged balls fly at the policeman. Blood sprays everywhere as he desperately struggles to fight of the machines. He reaches out for his fallen pistol just as his hand is sliced off of his wrist. The policeman screams in pain, and slumps over in a pool of blood. The razor winged machines lift up and return to the sky. A second policeman looks up nervously. "What do you want then?" he asks. "Bring me the Batman." The news reporter looks at the camera nervously just as the screen goes black. "Alefred?" Bruce asks. "Yes, master Wayne?" Alfred asks from behind. "I think we'd better bring him what he wants," Bruce replies, standing from his leather recliner. "Of course master Wayne." TBC WINNER: GREEN GOBLIN Expert's Opinion While Batman was very tactful and well-equipped, this was insufficient in overcoming the Green Goblin's highly superior arsenal of explosives, greater speed, and superhuman strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors